The First Meet
by tooleeloo
Summary: A 'What if' Story; What if Felicity and Oliver met before he went to the island? Five years later they meet again. When Oliver needs Felicity's help as the Arrow. Will be Rated M in the future chapters. Olicity.


**A/N: I'm terrible I know.**

**But please let me make it up to you guys. ****I've changed chapter 1 to really stick with Felicity's background, but I'll be updating tomorrow or the day after that, so I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Thanks for reading. I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes..my bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>This is probably the last time I'll be seeing you Berta. Be good to me, just this once.<em> Felicity thought as she padded Berta, the coin slot machine. Felicity and Berta were both hidden in a dark corner in the casino, where neither will be seen easily.

Felicity looked around her to see if anyone could spot her. Currently, she wasn't exactly the legal age to be in a casino floor, but a friend of her mom was a guard here and usually lets her play around with him when she was 10 years old. Vince was a kind man who took care of her when her mom couldn't. On his day off, Vince would bring her to the park or the library. But during his shifts, he gives her a bunch of coins to play with Berta, it was closest to his post as a guard in the area and the most secluded. He was like Felicity's father figure.

Felicity understood the lack of her mom's presence; she was a single mom who worked in a dead-end job as a cocktail waitress.

She held no bitterness for her absence, but she had kept it as a reminder she wouldn't end up like this. Hoping that she wouldn't end up like her mother.

Felicity glanced at Vince, he was standing in his post as usual, but unlike the first time she'd seen him; strong and intimidating now he looked rather weary and approachable. But don't let his looks fool you, he still could kick ass anytime it was needed. It was his last day, and he brought Felicity in and her mother to his retirement party late at night. She came in early to try her luck with Berta for the last time. When she made that request, he chuckled and patted her head, "Okay, Felicity. But don't always get your hopes up, that Berta hasn't given anyone the time of day in years. And you know that. But she sure is lucky, in some ways you won't expect."

Felicity hugged Vince before walking away, reflecting on what had he meant. She always knew how smart and wise Vince was even when she was a kid, she trusted him and his advice.

When she was satisfied that nobody would catch her anytime soon, she pushed her coin into the machine. She patted Berta one last time as she heard the all too familiar chimes and music right after you pull the lever.

Wishing and hoping against all odds, that maybe, just maybe this could be her ticket out of this town. Just then, somebody had kissed her cheek and whisper that followed. "Hey there." The stranger's warm breath fanned over her cheeks. She was so caught off guard that she accidentally dropped her laptop bag and all its contents had fallen out, even her laptop.

Oliver Queen cursed internally. This wasn't his girlfriend. He thought he spotted her in a dimly lit corner with a slot machine. They had the same length and color of hair, and it was the same outfit that Laurel would wear. A navy blue sleeveless dress that fell just above her knees paired with those wedge heels. But clearly, this woman wasn't his girlfriend. He also made the mistake of thinking they had the same shade of hair. In a better light, this mystery girl had glasses and a lighter color from Laurel's brunette hair.

He was embarrassed and was about to help her pick her things up before she whisper-yelled at him as she backed away. "Excuse me, I don't know you enough to come and just kiss me on my cheek." She huffed and checked her laptop for any damage. A new scratch had surfaced on top of it and it made her mad. She knew she shouldn't be upset with the stranger, but with Vince's retirement and her mom not letting her go to college to follow her waitress path was finally getting to her.

Oliver frowned. Picking up his pride and arrogance he kept his hands in his pockets as he stared down at her. "You don't know me?"

She glared at him as she stood up, "No. Why should I?" Finally getting a good look at him, she raised her eyebrows. This guy was really good looking. He was tall and he had a body type that Felicity always liked in a boy. She blushed and put a stop to her thoughts. They were very inappropriate and bad.

Oliver scoffed. "Did you live in a cave?"

She crossed her arms after she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Ha. Nice insult, maybe next time you should stop watching kids' shows and learn think of something more original."

_The nerve of this girl._ His eyes raked over her and he noticed that she blushed harder and looked away. Good, she was intimidated. "Why don't you put your shitty laptop to good use and search Oliver Queen, maybe then you'd know who you're dealing with."

Felicity's temper shot up, especially at his jab at Gerry (her laptop). _Man, I really have to stop naming inanimate objects!_ "If that's who you are, searching for diarrhea seems more fun to me and less of a waste than looking up some asshole's name. I don't care if you're the King of England or even if you're the next President of the whole frigging world, I still wouldn't give a crap." Realizing that an argument with this jerk was useless she walked away, but not before sparing a glance at Berta. The result was like any other, it was a loss. Her shoulders sagged and her face fell. It was becoming more and more of a possibility to end up like her mother, and it was getting too much for her to go to college. She felt her tears build up, and walked away before letting the jerk see her in tears.

Oliver watched in confusion as he saw the girl walk away upset. For some reason, the fight in him faded and looked at the old coin slot machine looking for answers. The result was the usual miss; she could try again if she wanted. Hell, he'd give her buckets of coins just so she wouldn't cry. Like an idiot, he ran after and touched her arm gently. She turned around looking the completely defeated. "I'm sorry. For being rude and an asshole. You didn't deserve my harassment and insults. I'm really sorry." _Wait! HE was apologizing?_

The girl nodded and wiped a stray tear under her eye. Oliver watched completely transfixed as his eyes zeroed on her movement. In a glimpse as she lifted her glasses, he noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were without them. Although, he found her glasses adorable. "I'm sorry too. For snapping at you like that. I don't usually do that, its just that…nevermind." She started to walk away and Oliver stopped her with another gentle tug at her arm.

"Is it because you lost to the slot machine?"

Felicity chuckled. "No, just deeper emotions and life. It gets tiring."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Felicity nodded and he offered his hand. "I'm Oliver Queen. Some call me 'Ollie' for short."

She looked at his hand apprehensively before taking and shaking it. "Felicity. Felicity Smoak. I have no nickname, so you can just call me…well that."

Oliver smiled. "Felicity. That's a beautiful name." He let go of her hand and grinned at her. "I'm guessing you're from here?" He spoke flirtatiously.

She ignored how her name rolled of his tongue smoothly. Not that she noticed. _Not at all. Yep._ "Yeah, I am. And what about you?" Oliver got closer to her as she spoke.

"I'm from StarlingCity. I'm actually here to celebrate my best friend's birthday party here." He didn't want to sound to arrogant but he just wanted to share more of himself to her.

Felicity laughed. "Was I right about you being the new King of England or the President of the world?"

He too, laughed and replied gladly. "No. But you were close, I'm actually a renowned Olympic athlete by day and a pirate by night."

"I see. You have the body for it." She spoke without thinking and instantly closed her mouth with her hand. Oliver laughed harder and she let go and spoke again to explain. "I mean…not that I believe you…but I'm not calling you a liar! I'm just saying I'm not an idiot. I have eyes." To her horror she couldn't stop her rambling and stopped altogether. "Apparently I have a mouth that won't stop embarrassing myself. Sorry, verbal vomit."

Oliver smiled amusingly. "I like it." Apparently, he too was having the case of the verbal vomit. He was too busy feeling humiliated to notice that Felicity smiled in response and even blushed.

He mentally slapped himself as he tried to find his balls. They could be using it as dices by mistake. Trying to build up his manliness, he offered. "Hey! Why don't you come to the party? It's in the club that just opened called, 'Spades'. You know that right?"

Felicity nervously shifted her weight around. "I'm not exactly legal to enter that club." He fought the urge to ask her how old she was. Because that would be rude. "I mean, I'm old enough to go vote and join the army but…yeah clubs…no can do."

"It's fine. You can join us in a low-key after party. It's in my penthouse upstairs; there'll be food and less people. You could even bring a friend if you'd like."

"Maybe I should look you up; you might be a son of a mafia crime lord, if you can just bring anybody up to your fancy penthouse."

"I don't invite _anybody_, only those who are special to me." Oliver smiled as she nodded. "Here's my number and my room number. Bring as much of your friends as you like." As he brought out his phone, they exchanged numbers.

Just then, a beautiful lady came up and hugged Oliver's waist from behind. "Where were you?"

Felicity took a step back and noticed Oliver's expression change into something close to…regret? She watched as the model-like beauty kiss him on the cheek. _So that was what the kiss was for._ "Laurel, I thought I wouldn't see you. Been looking for you." He smiled tensely at Laurel before kissing her head. "And I just met a friend, this is Felicity," He replied and gestured to Laurel, "And this is my girlfriend, Laurel."

"It's nice to meet you," Laurel responded stiffly before wrapping her hands on Oliver's arm. "I apologize for sounding abrupt but I have to take my Ollie for dinner. We had reservations. And this guy almost forgot."

"I understand…boyfriends right?" Felicity replied and backed away slowly.

Oliver creased his eyebrows. _She has a boyfriend? Could he blame her? Why did he care?_

"Well, I have to go too. Because technically I'm not allowed in here…I just admitted that. Sorry. Nice to meet you two. Very lovely. Bye now."

Both Laurel and Oliver watched as Felicity turned around flustered and walk away in a hurry. "Hope to see you tonight!" Oliver called out before wrapping an arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Laurel who was aware of his playboy ways, raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Tonight? For what?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just wanted to set her up with Tommy. Y'know, for the birthday boy."

She nodded and kissed his shoulder. "Okay then, now come on. We might miss our reservations."

Oliver smiled down at her. "I doubt that. Every citizen in Las Vegas know who I am."

_Except for that Felicity. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like it. Thank you for the support and your thoughts. **


End file.
